


Pacify Me

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Excuse Plot, Forced Infantilism, Gags, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Onesies, Pacifiers, Pre-Canon, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noct's been unusually cranky lately. His retainers seek to resolve that in less than conventional ways.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anon Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when sleep deprivation and oddly specific kink is involved. All I ask is that you please heed those tags.

Noctis was out of sorts, and something needed to be done.

He was pent up, unable to ease himself, and too stubborn to ask for help. While it explained his attitude, it did not justify his constant shirking of duty. But, beyond that, it hurt them both. To see Noctis burrow so deeply within himself. Gladio suggested a solution in his style. Make their prince confront the problem. It didn't take much for Ignis to agree. And perhaps this could be an experience they could all enjoy.

The trick would be to catch Noctis unawares. Not an altogether difficult one, just something that required a bit of precise planning. Ignis was happy to rise to the challenge. Any plan he made would be built around one fact they knew was indescribably true. Noct would not hurt them. He might try to warp away, but he would not use his abilities to harm them.

And Gladio had already planned for the former. So Ignis picked a date, cancelled his meetings, and any and all appointments of Noct's. Then the date arrived, and Gladio followed through on his part. That afternoon, he put Noctis through a particularly intense training session. He was happy to see that Noct didn't hold back either. They returned late that night, to Noct's apartment. As planned, the session had exhausted him out thoroughly. The result? A fairly tired prince indeed. Unlikely to have his wits about him, and even less likely to warp.

True to expectation, Noctis enters the apartment only to immediately flop down on his couch. Only then does he see Ignis, and gives a halfhearted nod.

Ignis nods back. "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"What?" Noctis looks up at the question. "Nah. Shower's open if you need it."

Ignis hummed in acknowledgement, before heading back out to the kitchen. "Although, for Gladio, I'd definitely recommend it." Noctis added under his breath. Gladio doesn't respond to the insult, which really, should have tipped the prince off.

If Noct had given more consideration, maybe he'd have noticed how antsy Gladio seemed to get him back to his apartment. He might have noticed that Gladio was almost never the one to give him a ride home. He may have even noticed his Shield retreating to the bedroom for no apparent reason. But, he was tired. And so whatever he noticed, Noct quickly wrote off.

Ignis reenters the room, seemingly to retrieve something he'd forgotten.

Pulling out his phone, Noct stares at the screen disinterestedly. He sets it on the table, and leans back. As his eyelids flutter shut, Ignis darts forward and swipes his phone off the table. It's then safely tucked away into the Adviser's pocket.

"You've been very fussy lately, Noct."

The prince cracks an eye open. "Huh?" He asks dazedly, and Ignis knows he'd chosen the perfect time. Another minute, and he'd have been asleep. Gladio, having retrieved what they needed, emerged back into the living room. He steps behind the couch quietly, not alerting the already distracted prince.

"Even more so than usual. And since you refuse to tell us why, you've forced us to make the first move."

Noct blinked twice, then scowled. "What do you mean?" he asked tensely.

"I mean, that running away from your problems never did any good for you."

Noct's scowl grows even more formidable. "I'm going to lie down." He stands up, and that's when Gladio strikes. Looping his arms under Noct's he pulls him back, pinning him in a half nelson. "Gladio?! What are you-?! Let go!"

But, the Shield didn't budge. That didn't mean that his prince wasn't putting up a hell of a struggle. The prior training had taken it's toll however, and Noctis finds himself out of breath. He still lets out a half hearted kick. Ignis tuts.

"Difficult this morning, aren't we?" Ignis gave a sharp nod. "Right. We'll fix that."

"The hell's... the deal?" Noctis pants, bewildered as ever. "You're in need of some discipline, my boy. And believe me, when I say we plan to deliver." Ignis nods in Gladio's direction. "I think it's high time we acquainted Noct with the concept of acting his age."

Ignis goes to the box Gladio retrieved. Taking out what's inside, he unfolds it. It rolls out before Noctis' eyes.

"What... is that? Noctis looked horrified. It was a set of footed pajamas... in the design of a Moogle. It was white, and looked fuzzy to the touch. It was hooded as well, with a horrifyingly large pom-pom attached to the top. It even had tacky little purple wings attached to it. "You can't be... Seriously, Specs? Where did you even get this?" Noctis stiffly tried to wriggle away, but Gladio wouldn't allow it.

"Iris didn't make it, if that's what you're thinking." Gladio answers, and Noctis can't tell whether or not he's joking. Ignis approaches him with the outfit already unzipped. Noctis goes into a frenzy trying to get away. But, it's no good. Gladio easily manipulates his arms into the outstretched sleeves. Ignis manages to get it on his legs, all the while expertly dodging the manic kicks he sends his way. Carefully, to avoid pinching skin, Ignis draws up the zipper. It pulls to a rest under Noct's chin, snugly sealing him in. With that, Gladio flips the hood up and completes the look.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're both nuts. Are you happy? Are we done?"

"Oh, it's just the beginning, mind you." Ignis smile was terrifying in it's eerie calmness. Gladio takes his hint, and gently folded the young prince's arms behind his back, wrist to elbow. Effortlessly ignoring all of Noct's frenzied attempts to free himself. Ignis admires the two wrestling for a moment, before getting the other necessary item from the box.

Ignis quickly withdraws a roll of white adhesive bandages. Ideal for securing gauze to a wound, it would instead serve today to bind a very fussy boy. Gladio keeps their prince pinned as Ignis uses the roll to restrain him.

When Ignis finishes, he's released right back into Gladio's arms. He feels the man's lips at his ear. He tries not to shiver at the rumble of his voice. "You know, there is something you can do. If you want to get out of your punishment for the day, that is."

"What?"

"You know the magic words, Noct."

Noct's face goes scarlet. "I told you I'm not calling you that."

"We'll call it quits if you do. Right, Iggy?"

Ignis purses his mouth slightly but nods. "I suppose. But, it won't fix the problem at hand."

"Nah." Gladio grins. "But, a little respect goes a long way. So how about it, Noct? Just tell Daddy you're sorry. And tell Papa how much you appreciate what he does."

"N-no!"

"Say it, Noct."

"Agh! Fuck you!"

"Cussing, too? You're just breaking all the rules today, kiddo." With that, he tossed Noctis onto the mattress. Noct bounced as he landed, landing smack dab into the center of a prepared bundle of blankets. Gladio then began to bundle the prince into said blankets. After recovering from his shock, Noctis lashed out. Struggling like an angered wildcat, every move Gladio made to bind him was met with equal resistance. But, Gladio was used to dealing with such tantrums. It doesn't take long for the massive Shield to have his charge pinned against the bed. Ignis got the distinct impression that he had let it gone on longer than needed. Gladio always enjoyed a challenge, as was natural.

In the meantime, Ignis busies himself with grabbing the last needed items.

Soon, their prince is properly swaddled. Even his feet are comfortably tucked away. With enough room to change position if needed, but not enough to free himself. They hadn't wanted to strain his back after all.

_There really is only last touch to add._ Ignis thinks, before stepping forward. There was a purple pacifier in one hand, and a roll of clear tape in the other. Gladio smiled at the sight, knowing they were the perfect tools to appease the biggest baby in all of Eos.

Noct tenses in the grip of his Shield. "Specs, wait! I-hmmfm!" The silicon nub is plugged between his lips. Ignis places a hand over it, keeping in place. He looks Noctis dead in the eye as he places the tape over the pacifier. Running his thumbs over it, he smooths out the creases.

Patting Noct twice on the cheek, he steps back. There, they were finished. Ignis surveyed his work, looking satisfied. Noctis was still with shock, not quite having processed what took place. Swaddled tightly in the soft cloth, Noctis could only grunt and squirm uselessly. Wrapped until only his head, with it's hood and ridiculous pom-pom, stuck out. Ignis can't resist a smile, mocking as it might seem. "You look rather comfy, Noct."

"Nhn!" Noctis practically glowed with rage and mortification. "Mhn nnt!" He kicked, trying to boost himself up. Being so tightly wrapped, he barely lifts an inch before plummeting back to the mattress. Trapped in his snug prison, he glares at his captors.

Gladio chuckled. "Look at our boy, trying to use his words."

"Quite advanced for his age, isn't he?"

Noctis yells at them again, but it's pointless as they're right. All he can do is emit cries, or high pitched grunts. The end result, is that he sounds exactly like the whining child they're making him out to be. Every exclamation fills his mouth with saliva, and he's forced to suckle at the flared faux nipple to keep it at bay. The noise is audible and makes him blush even more. He persists in thrashing for several minutes, no more successful then when he started. Frustrated tears pool in his eyes until they finally drip down his face. Small, muted whimpers emerge from behind the pacifier, and he can't seem to make himself stop.

Ignis lets out a relieved sigh at the sight of them. This was what they'd been aiming for.

Gladio sits on the bed, before pulling the prince into his arms again. Noct buries his face in Gladio's shirt to hide his shame. If the big bastard got his shirt wet, well that was his problem. How long had it been since he'd last cried? He hates this, hates being treated like a child. But, being soothed, being in Gladio's warm grasp... It's the nicest feeling he's had in weeks.

"There. I promise you'll be alright." He'd forgotten how soothing Ignis' voice could be in the right context.

Gladio ran his fingers across Noct's shoulders."Let it out. I know you been keeping this bottled in for weeks. Perhaps even months. Sometimes we have to see ourselves get broken down before we get built back up again. It ain't a fun process, but it's what we need. And Ignis and I will do whatever we need to make you better."

Noctis closed his eyes. He'd never admit it, but Gladio had a point. How many times had Gladio had to drag him forward, kicking and screaming? He relaxes into the bigger man's arms. Minutes pass, and his breathing calms. Somehow, things don't feel so bad anymore.

Still, he wants to be let up. He squirms a little in Gladio's grasp. Opening his eyes, Noct stares at them. Hoping to get his message across even if he can't vocalize it.

Gladio must have gotten his gist, because he shakes his head. "Not yet, kiddo. Get some rest. Things will look clearer in the morning."

Noctis lets out a small sound of dismay, but Gladio pushes him back against the pillow. The two tuck him in soundly, before settling in beside him on opposite sides of the bed. Noctis lets out one more stifled cry, despite knowing he'll be ignored. He's proven right, as Ignis simply shushes him. Arms envelop Noctis on both sides, and his head is tucked into the crook of Ignis' neck.

He can't remember the last time he's been this warm. 

* * *

As usual, Noctis is slow to wake. Ignis finds that he doesn't mind it so much this morning. Being the first to rise had it's benefits. One of those was being able to admire the sleeping faces of one's companions. All the tension was drained from Gladio's features. The sense of peace in his features is wonderful to see. As for Noct? Well, his prince looked particularly adorable this morning.

In due time, Gladio stirs. Noticing the prone form in his arms, he gives Noctis slight shake. Noct just grunts, before his eyes pop open with wide clarity. Ignis supposed that last night _would_ be hard to forget.

Noct's eyes are on him. Waiting for their next move. Far more docile than he was last night. Ignis tries not to smile at this progress. He reaches out and begins to stroke Noct's face. His prince allows his head to fall forward, leaning into his grasp. It makes Ignis feel more than a bit giddy.

Ignis pulls himself into a sitting position. Gladio rises from the bed entirely. Noctis looks too tired still to even try struggling against his soft confinement. He just watches them intently, his eyes half-lidded but alert.

Ignis keeps his tone level as he says, "A king needs to be reminded of his humility, now and again. Princes even more so."

"And you've got a long way to go, kiddo. We'll be happy to remind you, as many times as it takes." Gladio offers. Squinting at his prince, he adds, "Besides, you look darn cute in those. Bratty or not."

"Indeed." Ignis reached forward and pinched Noct's cheek. Noctis grumbles in return, making the two laugh. "You won't admit it, but it's definitely calmed you down some."

"And this?" Gladio taps the front of the binky sealed inside Noct's mouth. "Best idea you've had in ages, Iggy. Anything that gets him to be quiet now and again is a win in my book." Noctis grumbles again, but his blush only grows brighter.

Ignis lets out a laugh. "Yes, I suppose you've been punished enough." He leans forward and does his best to pull the tape away gently. It comes free with barely a flinch on the prince's part. Ignis then tugs the ring, and the pacifier exits Noct's mouth with a slick, wet pop. Noctis inhales through his mouth, his lips slightly damp.

"Now what do we say?" Gladio prompted.

"I'm sorry... Daddy." Noctis mumbles, not looking up from the base of the bed. He refuses to acknowledge the smug look he's sure Gladio has pasted on. Ignis reaches his hand forward, and Noctis obligingly nuzzles into it. "Thank you." he mutters again. His face is warm from how hard he's blushing, and they both find it all too endearing.

"There's a good lad. Never forget that we love you."

"Whether you like it or not." Gladio said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto joins in on the fun.

It's been a few months since the first session, and several have followed. Noctis can't find it in him to complain. The days pass normally otherwise. He powers through his courses at college. He occasionally visits his father at the Citadel. He and Prompto still find time to hang out together from day to day.

It's on such a normal afternoon that Ignis and Gladio make a request of him. Noctis isn't expecting it, and some arguments follow. They work it out, but the prince is still left with the task of approaching Prompto about it. With this in mind, he invites his buddy out to Crow's Nest the next day.

They take their order to go, eating outside just this once. Noctis kept his eyes peeled on the Kenny Crow figure sitting on the bench, before Prompto finally got up and poked at it to convince the prince it wasn't alive.

As Noctis hands off his tomatoes, he slowly recounts the past few sessions to his friend. Prompto's eyes get wider with every word he says, and Noctis keeps checking over his shoulder to make sure no one is eavesdropping. Once finished, Noct asks point blank, "So what do you think?"

"Well, it's..." Prompto trailed off a bit, scratching his head.

"Weird? Creepy? Gross?"

"Nah, just different. I'm not gonna judge you, dude. Besides, it seems like it helped you a lot from what you're saying."

Noct fiddles with his straw before answering, "Yeah, it did. I guess." He gathers the rest of his courage, and tells Prompto the other thing Ignis asked.

As expected, Prompto goes redder than the abandoned tomatoes on his plate. "W-what do you mean?!"

"They wanna... involve you. Spoil you, if you catch my drift." Noct covers his eyes with one hand, his burger dripping grease in the other. "Don't ask me to go into details. They'll be happy to explain it to you when we get back."

"Wuh-well. I just..." Prompto sputters, clearly unclear on what to say next.

Noct just wished there was a script for this shit."What happened to not judging?"

Now Prompto got defensive. "I'm not! I just..." He trails off again. "Are you sure you guys want me?"

Now Noctis is the one sputtering. "Why wouldn't we? I just wanna know if you're up for it. It's not for everyone, and it's kinda intense." The prince looks up, and immediately has to look away from the goofy, sentimental grin Prompto is giving him.

"I'm up for it. Let's give it a shot."

* * *

As it turned out, Blondie was the ideal playmate. It was strange. Noctis had thought that he wouldn't mind sharing. Whether it was sharing Prompto with his retainers, or vice versa, he'd thought it would be a flawless pair up. And it was, in a way. Prompto was definitely into it. He basked in the affection his retainers offered, and they offered plenty. It was enough to make their prince low-key jealous.

They'd even picked out a chocobo onesie for him, complete with soft fleece feathers. In just the perfect size, too. Prompto is delighted by their choice. "It's cute!" He said with a surprised laugh.

"Fittingly, as it was chosen for you." Ignis says with a smile, making Prompto red all over again.

_Make that high-key jealous._ Noctis can't fight the scowl forming on his face. On one hand, he wants to slap himself for feeling this way. He doesn't want to take Prompto's newfound joy. On the other hand, he wants them to _start paying attention to him now too, please_.

Apparently, there wasn't much Prompto wasn't up for. He'd been willingly zipped up in the garish yellow onesie, and let them bind him. He'd even giggled as his feet were pulled into it. "You guys really thought of everything!" He bounces off his heels and toes a bit, making Gladio laugh.

"Alright, shrimp. Hold still, Ignis isn't finished with you yet."

"Sure thing, Daddy!"

And Noctis groaned. Of course, _he_ was into it.

Naturally, his scoffing catches their attention. The smile Gladio offers him is pretty smug, even by his standards. "Getting jealous over there, kiddo?"

Blushing, Noctis just shakes his head and continues to sulk. All he could do was await his turn. While he could easily just put on the onsie on himself, he knew they preferred to put it on him. It was all part of the setup, and he wasn't gonna deny them. And they knew it too. Smug bastards. He also notes they aren't being swaddled this time. They didn't want to make Prompto feel too confined for the first session. Noctis doesn't mind this, and begrudgingly wishes he had that option the first time.

He isn't surprised when he sees their choice of pacifier for Prompto either.

This one was bright crayon yellow, with a dark orange ring. Prompto snorts at the sight of it, but obligingly opens his mouth. Ignis pops it in his mouth, and the blonde draws it between his teeth. Prompto looks surprised again as Ignis picks up a roll of clear tape. A moment later and a strip is smoothed over his lips, sealing it in place. Prompto reaches up and taps at the gag curiously.

"Just go with it. It's his thing." Noct said. He then yelped as Gladio tugged him backwards.

"Enough with the sass, Noct." The Shield scolds from behind.

Noct catches a familiar flash of purple before he feels something solid press against his mouth. With a discontented mutter, he encloses his lips around the offered pacifier. A second strip of tape soon follows. He's softly placed on the bed, and left to silently grouse to himself.

Ignis frowns at Noctis before turning back to the blonde. "Are you comfortable?"

"Mn." Prompto nodded his assent.

"Are you ready to be a good boy?"

"Mhmn!" Prompto nodded again, enthusiasm beginning to show in his bright eyes. Gladio easily hefts him up and onto the bed, getting him situated. Prompto issues a small squawk as Gladio pokes him in the ribs. The blonde wriggled and offered them both a pleading look. The two men grinned, and they quickly indulged Prompto with a tickling session. Complete with raspberries blown into his belly. Their conjoined efforts earned them muffled squeals of delight from the blonde.

All the while abandoning Noctis in the meantime. He squirms, the covers too hot and the bonds too confining. He allowed a small whine to slip out, alerting them quickly to his discontent. Ignis looked over at him with concern. Prompto lets out a distressed sound, and shuffles closer, until he's resting against the pouting prince himself.

"Now don't frown so, little one." Ignis chastised. "We love both of our boys, and we're always willing to show it. I'm relieved you're finally letting us."

So they quickly drew Noctis into the session. Targeting his toes and tummy with merciless intent. Tickling him until his pout was forced to fade, and his giggles became as joy filled as Prompto's. Soon, they both lie breathless, smiles apparent through the clear tape. The only sound that escapes them is the light suckling of pacifiers. Noctis turns and rests his forehead against Prompto's, closing his eyes. "Mhn..." It's the closest to a thank you he can offer. He likes this feeling. Showing care seems easier without awkward words getting in the way. Prompto happily nuzzles against him in return, his face bright pink from exertion. Noct wants to kiss him, but settles for what he has now.

As the boys cuddle, Ignis takes the time to slide up against Gladio in an embrace. With his head resting beneath Gladio's chin, Ignis lets his fingers wander to the buckle of the man's belt. Noticing that two pairs of eyes were now watching with avid interest, Gladio puts as stop to his wandering hands. "Not in front of the kids, Iggy."

Two soft moans of disappointment came from the bed yonder. Ignis smirks. How very prudent of him. He breathes a dry laugh, as Gladio easily hauls him over one shoulder. "Get some sleep you two." Gladio calls back. Deprived of a show, the two "kids" grumpily huddle together once more for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read and enjoyed this: You have my heartfelt thanks! Please feel free to drop a kudos or comment as you see fit.


End file.
